1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a design for a display apparatus that allows for improved heat dissipation via convection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display panels, especially plasma display panels, generate a lot of heat when the display is displaying images. It is important that displays be designed so that they can efficiently dissipate heat to prevent the components of the display from reaching a high temperature. If the components of the display reach a high enough temperature, the display can become dangerous to touch. Also, if allowed to raise to a high enough temperature, components is the display device can malfunction.